Adult Swim Project X Zone
by Davidsonofinga
Summary: Adult Swim and Toonami version of Project X Zone. English version.
1. Prologue 1: Gochiro and Ai

Once Upon a time, somewhere in Japan, there was a mansion. But it wasnt just any mansion. It was the Gokenji estate. Now, the Gokenji estate was a monument in it's own right, with a beautiful fountain right up front. It also was built like a palace. In that beautiful mansion lived a beautiful girl named Ai Gokenji.

Just like the rest of the Gokenji clan, Ai lugged huge guns with her. She also wore a trampy maid outfit with one strap all the time. She also had long red hair. Today, she was expecting someone.

"Well, where is he?," she asked out loud. Just then, a man in a white pantsuit with a brunette ponytail appeared. "Gochiro!" She exclaimed as she hugged him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, m'lady," said Gochiro as he brused off the hug, "More Ninjutsu, as usual." Ai was excited.

Just then, a couple of demons came out of the fountain. "What's that?-" Asked Ai, surprised. "Demons," grumbled Gochiro, "Let's kill them. They seem to be after us." So he drew his staff and dagger, Ai cocked her huge gun, and the two fought off the demons.

A few minutes later, Gochiro was tired, but Ai was still excited. "That was FUN," exclaimed Ai, "Shall we continue?" "Sure, if possible, m'lady," said Gochiro.


	2. Prologue 2: The Surprise

_**AN:**_ _ **Gochiro and Ai are meant to be like Kogoro and Mii. Also, expect expies of NxC originals and SRW/EF originals later on in the story.**_

LAST TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z:

Goku was stressed. Vegeta was by his side. "Hey Goku!," said Vegeta "...what's wrong?" "Nggh..." grunted Goku. He was obviously uncomfortable. Big buildings surrounded him.

Just then, an army of barbarians appeared. Goku screamed, and went Super Saiyan 1. "KA-ME...HA-ME..." Yelled Goku as he charged up a huge ball of energy from his hands...

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The barbarians were gone. Goku Fainted. Vegeta ran to Goku's side, upset. "Goku, Answer me!" he yelled. Just then, a soul reaper appeared before him, promptly rescuing him. "Dude," said the reaper, "I've been through unnecesary battles too." "...I..Ichigo?" stammered Goku, "is that you! WOW! For a moment I saw these badly drawn barbarians, the next moment, I'm unconscious. Now there are no badly drawn barbarians. Whathappened?"

"Dunno," said Ichigo, "but it happened." "I Couldn't agree more," said Rukia. Just then, James Woods appeared. "I'm gonna get my revenge on that Peter-wait, where am I?"

Meanwhile, Brian and Stewie Griffin were having a bizarre conversation. "Hey stewie - you might wanna check out this awesome book I wrote - Faster Than the Speed of Love." Stewie took the book and looked at it. "Holy crap, Brian, this book is terrible." "I Hate you," grumbled Brian. "It's just that I-Holy Crap, Is that  
James Woods?"

James Woods took notice of Brian and snarled. Brian stared at him angrily. "You Sonofabitch!" Yelled Brian, as he threw a dry martini at him. James Woods attempted to punch the living crap out of Brian, but Stewie shot James Woods with his raygun. James Woods stopped in his tracks.

Just then, Sosuke Aizen appeared. Ichigo took notice. "Sosuke..." Grunted Ichigo, "...What are you DOING HERE?!" "I'm here for one reason," said Sosuke, "I'm gonna screw up the world, and take the Soul Society down with it, for I am a GOD!"

Suddenly, everyone, including James Woods, decided to beat up Sosuke.

"You may have won this round..." muttered Sosuke after the beating, "But I WILL BE BACK!" Just then, a nearby fountain glowed. "Guys," said Goku, "something's not right here..."

Goku, Vegeta, Brian, and Stewie mysteriously disappeared, leaving only Ichigo and Rukia. "Something really isn't right here, Ichigo," said Rukia, "First, a dog and a baby show up unexpectedly, then a villainous figure helps us defeat Sosuke." "We could be dreaming," joked Ichigo. Rukia pinched herself. "Nope," she  
confirmed.


	3. Prologue 3: Hogar and Kasumi

_**AN: This chapter contains stronger language than usual. I may have to up the rating from TV-14 to TV-MA to fit the content.**_

A cowboy dude with a giant sword and a lady in a white minidress with huge boobs entered a room. "Hogar," said the lady, "I'm experiencing something that I've never felt before." "Is it love?," asked Hogar. "No," said the lady, "A weird spritual presence." Suddenly, a defense droid appeared. Hogar whacked it with his huge sword, and it shut down, broken.

Just then, a badass dude in a red coat with brown hair appeared from a nearby fountain. Like Hogar, he too carried a giant sword. "Sup," he said, "I'm Stinger. Stinger Borflam." "Nice to meet you, I'm Kasumi Genfu," said the lady, unusually politely. "I'm Hogar," said Hogar, "The hell is going on?"

"I Dunno..." just then, a bald man resembling Patrick Stewart appeared from the nearby fountain. "My name is Bullock. Avery Bullock," Said the man in a shakespearean british accent, "You look like terrorists." "Dude," explained Stinger, "Do we REALLY look like Terrorists?" "Yes motherfuckers," exclaimed Avery, as he shot at the three. Kasumi cowered, while Hogar and Stinger effortlessly deflected the bullets. "Crap," muttered Avery, "these are pretty skilled for terrorists."

"WE ARE NOT FUCKING TERRORISTS!," screamed Hogar, charging at Avery. "Oh well, time to go," said Avery deadpan, looking at his watch as he left through the fountain. Hogar attacked the air. "Shit..." muttered Hogar, "I can't deal with such crap alone."

"I have an idea!," cheered Kasumi, "Why don't we just have some tea? Y'Know, cheer us up a little?" "Anything for you..." drooled Hogar.


	4. Prologue 4: In The Year 3015

It was a pretty normal day at Planet Express. Fry was being a loser, Bender was telling people to bite his shiny metal ass, and Scruffy was contemplating life. Just then, Professor Farnsworth appeared.

"Good news, everyone," said Professor Farnsworth, "We have a visitor from another dimension. No, make that three!" "Lemme guess, interdimensional space cthulus?," grumbled Fry, "HA! I've seen that befo-wha?"

Just before them, a long-haired schoolgirl, a red-clad humanoid with wolf ears, and a fat man in a white shirt and green pants stood before them. "You think THAT was bad?," said the man in green pants, "Remember the time when I went to Mexico with Gary Coleman?" "No!," said Bender, "but-Hey, you're Peter Griffin, right? From that show they never seems to kick off the air." "That's right," said the man in green pants, "NYEEEEHHHHHHH!"

"Oh my god, who the hell is that?," asked Peter questioningly as he looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" yelled Inuyasha. "Bad Dog," commanded Kagome, as Inuyasha fell to the ground, "Sorry about that," said Kagome, "He's prone to tantrums." "You think that was bad? remember the time I farted on the Soul Plane?"

"Uuuu...No?" responded Kagome. "Bite my shiny metal ass!," butted in Bender, pointing at his shiny metal ass. Inuyasha stared, confused. "Sooo...should I?" he asked. "Probably not," said Kagome.

Just then, Ed and Al appeared through the unseen fountain. "Where are we?," asked Ed. "I Dunno, but it looks SO KEWL!," responded Al. But unfortunately, this got cut short by the sudden arrival of Shou Tucker. "Oh my," said Farnsworth, "Another scientist. I Must compete." "You don't wanna compete with this guy," responded Ed, "He MADE A GODDAMN CHIMERA OUT OF HIS INNOCENT FAMILY!"

"But I Only did it for science," whined Shou, "Wouldn't anyone?" Just then, the thought of combining his coworkers/friends into an ugly abomination of a beast slipped Farnsworth's mind invasively. "I Don't wanna live on this planet anymore," he sighed. Ed decided to beat the living crap out of Shou. Shou begged for mercy, but was horribly maimed by the end. "...I wish I didn't see that," remarked Fry. Just then, Ed, Al, Peter, Kagome, and Inuyasha disappeared.

"Well, it looks like this was a success," said Farnsworth.


	5. Prologue 5: The Cruise Ship

Black Dynamite woke up to find himself on an empty cruise ship. Bullhorn, Cream Corn, and Honey Bee were nowhere in sight. Worst of all, a skinny, middle-aged man in a hawaiian shirt was creeping up on him.

"Giggity."

Black Dynamite didn't flinch. He was too much of a badass to do so. "Heeyyy," said the man in the Hawaiian shirt, "I'm Quagmire. Glenn Quagmire. Giggity Giggity Giggity." "Just explain to me why the hell I'm on a cruise ship," demanded Black Dynamite. Quagmire flinched, terrified. "I...dunno." stammered Quagmire.

Meanwhile, Stan Smith was making an important phone call. "You WHAT?" gasped Stan. "You attacked an innocent cowboy and princess because you thought they were terrorists? WHOA Mr. Brooks, you're scaring me. Gotta go." Roger was there, disguised as a cop. Unfortunately, none of them were prepared for what was to come.

Suddenly, a muscular blonde man in a wifebeater appeared. He didn't care, but his reputation was more than enough to get stares from everyone, especially Quagmire. "Jeff," snarled Quagmire. "I'M GOING TO BEAT ALL THE WHORES ON THIS FUCKING SHIP! IF THERE ARE ANY!," Bellowed Jeff. Quagmire tried to get at him, but Black Dynamite pushed him out of the way. Black Dynamite shot at Jeff, who screamed in agony.

Just then, Rick and Morty appeared from their own device. "Oh my god, Uncle Rick, what the hell did you do?" stammered Morty. "I just transported us to anoth-BURP-er dimension," said Rick, drunkenly, "We should be fine. Besid-hic, what could possibly go wrong?"

Just then, a bunch of evil vampires, alongside Alucard, appeared. Alucard promptly continued slaying the vampire mooks without realizing he was transported to an empty cruise ship. He then looked. "Do you know where I am," asked Hellsing.

"Yeah, you're in an alternate dimension," said Rick, "It's really that simple." Just then, Morty saw Jeff keeled in agony, and rushed to his side. "Oh my god, man, oh my god, are you alright?," he asked. but his compassion fell on violent ears. "DAMN RIGHT I'M NOT! FUCKING DIE!," screamed Jeff as he punched Morty in the face. "OW," said Morty, as he barely managed to tough it out, "What the hell was that for?"

Quagmire took notice, and went up to Morty. "That man is an evil wife-beater. You should probably have laughed at his pain," said Quagmire, unaware that Morty was not from the MacFarlane dimension. "I HEARD THAT!," screamed Jeff, "WHY CAN'T THE FUCKING PAIN STOP!?"

Just then, everyone but Stan and Roger disappeared. "Hey, where did everybody go?," asked Roger. "Does it matter?" chirped Stan, "Let's get off this dingy boat and find out!" And so they drove the empty cruise ship to shore.


	6. Chapter One: Gokenji estate

It was a dark and stormy night. Stan and Roger were on an empty cruise ship, piloting it to shore. Once they got there, they left the ship to rot. "Bye, have a wonderful time," said Security Officer Pena as he waved at them. "Who are you?," asked Roger. Sadly, Security Officer Pena only gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

Stan and Roger wandered a bit, but then they spotted a huge building. "Let's go inside," said Stan, "Holy crap, do you know what the hell is in those buildings?," gasped Roger, "could be a SERIAL KILLER for all I Know." "No it isn't, silly," said Ai Gokenji, as he approached them, "and what would be your names?"

"I'm Stan Smith, CIA Agent, and this is Roger. He's...a cop I brought along." "OMG, is he an alien or-," Ai asked, before dodging a shot by Stan. "What the hell was that for?," she asked. "That's for figuring out Roger's not normal," announced Stan. Roger cried melodramatically. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Roger, I didn't mean it," explained Stan. "It Hurts," cried Roger. Ai was pissed. She pulled out her giant gun, and smacked Stan across the head.

Just then, Gochiro appeared. "What's going on, M'lady," asked Gochiro. "This CIA guy was bullying his alien companion, so I had to knock some sense into him," explained Ai. Stan woke up. "You sonsofbitches," snarled Stan, "Now I may lose my job." "You think CIA work is hard?," asked Gochiro, "I'm a ninja detective of a similar calibre. Unlike you, I'm not rich. M'lady here? rich, but at least she's a good person. You? not so much. You hurt your own companions for not being 'NORMAL' enough. That's a low move."

Stan looked at Gochiro with astoundment. "You're right," he said, "I AM a dick." Stan began to cry, "Also, I'M FAT." "You don't look fat in the slightest," mentioned Gochiro, trying to reassure him, but then, a skinny goat-man appeared, smoking a cigarette. "See, he's perfect," said Stan, pointing at the skinny goat-man, "I'M NOT!" Stan bawled. Gochiro hugged him.

"Greetings, I am Uno Barrino. I'm here to kick your asses," said the Goat-Man. Stan shot at Uno's knee, and keeled over in pain. Uno then pulled out a cigarette, and smoked it. He quickly got back up, and kicked Stan in the nuts. Stan yelped in agony, and Gochiro came to his defense.

"THIS IS FOR STAN," yelled Gochiro as he attacked Uno with his blades. Uno screamed in cowardice as he took the hit. Uno pulled out a hammer and attacked Gochiro. Gochiro dodged, and attacked Uno again. This went on for a little bit, until the two got tired. Gochiro caught his breath, but Uno was having a hard time, for he was a chronic smoker.

Roger proceeded to laugh at Uno. Uno forfeited, humiliated. "You may have won this round," snarled Uno, "but you WON'T WIN THE NEXT!"

Uno ran off. Roger continued to laugh at Uno. Stan joined him in unison. Gochiro looked on, confused. Ai held on to Gochiro dreamily.


	7. Chapter 2: Attack on Eren

Gochiro and Ai, alongside Stan and Roger, wandered off to the nearby city of Roppongi. There, they saw Ichigo and Rukia, sitting around. "Soul reapers," muttered Stan, "I KNEW they were up to something." Stan pulled out his gun, and shot at Ichigo. Ichigo deflected the bullet with Zangetsu.

"We're not the bad guys," yelled Ichigo. Suddenly, Eren Yeager appeared from a nearby fountain. Just hearing this, he immediately jumped on Ichigo's side.

"HE'S FUCKING RIGHT, THEY'RE NOT THE GODDAMN VILLAINS!," yelled Eren, seething with an almost inhuman rage "IF YOU DISAGREE, I WILL FUCKING RIP YOUR ASS OPEN WITH MY SWORD, AND THERE WILL BE NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP IT!"

"What's this guy's problem?," asked Ai. "Holy crap, I must agree," said Rukia, "this guy's got problems." "DAMN RIGHT I DO," bellowed Eren, "I CAN TURN INTO A FUCKING TITAN AND NONE OF YOU EVEN BAT AN EYE? I BET IF YOU SAW ME, YOU'D ALL WANT TO FUCKING KILL MY ASS AGAIN AND AGAIN!" Ichigo stared at Eren, clear shock in his eyes. He then gulped.

Just then, a fat, cow-like humanoid appeared. "My Name's Dos Barrino, and you're all going to have your asses handed to you," said the Cow-like humanoid. "YOU WANNA FIGHT? YOU? WANNA FIGHT?! I'LL SHOW YOU A FIGHT! RAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!," Screamed Eren as he transformed into a titan and promptly whupped Dos' ass. "That guy really is as strong as he sounds," exclaimed Rukia.

Eren reverted back to his human form, clothes intact for some reason. He then proceeded to kick the downed Dos in the groin repeatedly. Dos screamed in agony each kick. Eventually, Gochiro had to restrain Eren. "YOU CAN'T FUCKING RESTRAIN ME, MOTHERFUCKER!," screamed Eren as he struggled to get free, "YOU DON'T HAVE THE GODDAMN RIGHT!" "Please," explained Gochiro, "You're kicking a downed enemy in the groin. Don't you have standards?" "NO YOU CAN'T HAVE NO FUCKING STANDARDS WHEN YOUR WORLD IS RUN BY TITANS WHO WANT TO EAT HUMANS, ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY EAT YOUR GODDAMN MOM!"

Eventually, Gochiro released Eren, but that was only when Eren got too tired to fight anymore. "Should we?," asked Ichigo. "Probably," said Gochiro, as he promptly picked up Eren and dragged him on his shoulder with him.


End file.
